youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain: A Broken Heart II: Turning Tides
The morning sun was now high in the sky with much of Supertown awake, and going about their normal business with not a care in the world. Among the crowds were two hooded people making their way to the gate into the forest. They finally arrived with the guards standing at the ready. "Identify yourself!" The guards said, but stopped when one of them showed the seal of the High-Father. "Forgive us Mistress Diao, you may pass." They replied opening the gate. The two walked on by as the gates closed behind them, and after walking a bit further pulled back their hoods to reveal Griffin Hayes and Michelle Wagner also known as Diao. "Well that went smoothly." Diao said taking off her cloak revealing her New-God uniform. "I would say so." Griffin said as he hugged Diao from behind, kissing her gently on her neck. "So what is on the agenda for today, love?" Diao shivered a bit from the kiss on her neck, but quickly regained her composure as she turned to him looking him the eye's. "As I said before we left my home High-Father felt strange disturbance's coming from a far part of the forest, and wanted me to investigate it". "Hopefully it will turn out to be nothing since you're still not yet ready to fight just yet." Griffin kept his composure around Diao, placing his hand up to his head, saluting her in a joking manner. "Yes ma'am." he said as he patted her on her shoulder. "Lead the way." Diao chuckled a bit while they began their walk into the forest, and unknown to them Drigo was standing close by in the shadow's keeping an eye on them. As they were walking every few minutes or so they stopped when Grifin's wounds were acting up. They were taking their break near a waterfall they stumbled on. "I have to ask you Griffin why did you decided to follow me?" She asked him biting on a piece of fruit she found, and cleaned herself. Griffin lowered his head, a smirk flashing across his face. "I came for you because I realized that I was lying to, not only you, but myself as well." he said as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into himself. "I always thought that the truth hurt. When I saw you cry on the beach that night, I realized that lying hurt even more." Diao allowed herself to hug Griffin feeling his heartbeat through her body, she looked at him smiling. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I realized maybe my intuition might have been wrong". She reached into her pocket pulling out an old hologram photo of her as a child, and two adults holding her with love and affection. "I didn't want to be hurt again". Griffin looked at the picture and of Diao and saw the sadness on her face. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he gazed at the picture. "I would never willing hurt you. I thought it would be easier for us to remain friends both for the safety of the team, its members, and us. That was not true, though, and I won't ever do that again." Diao smiled feeling Griffin's warmth enveloping over her, and turned kissing the top of his head. "I appreciate you saying that" She told him putting the photo away and getting up from her spot. "We better keep moving" Suddenly, a figure came in flying from the sky crashing right next to the duo, and as the dust cleared the same hulking figure from yesterday stood there. "Target identified: Diao, Daughter of Vykin. Order: Bring as Prisoner" The being said as it raised it's arms to slam into the ground. Category:Prodigy Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Roleplays